


Notorious

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change brings about excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notorious

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"What a pain, having to change for the reception," Sirius grouched. "I was having fun out there." He finished peeling his robe off and dropped it on the floor. He eyed the clothes James had gotten for his three best men. They looked suspiciously uncomfortable, the crisp dress shirt blindingly white and topped with a high collar. The other items were a stylish black, but didn't seem to promise any more ease.

"Her family **would** more comfortable if we dressed Muggle-like, you know," Remus reminded in his mild tone. Nearly done changing, he peered at himself in the mirror as he buttoned his cuffs. "Hmm. I don't know, I could see myself wearing this again."

Still in his underclothes, Sirius broke off his examination of the outfit to see it modeled by his boyfriend. And he certainly looked good. "Oh, God, kill me," he mumbled. 

Remus had slid on his jacket, and Sirius noted that it hugged him in just the right way, allowing ample enjoyment of his slim, scrumptious figure. 

"Stop drooling, Sirius," Peter scolded, rising from his chair where he'd been tying his his shoes. "You look ridiculous." 

Sirius gave him a **look**. "How can one not drool over such a mouth-watering sight?"

"Easy," Peter retorted, "I'm not gay." He smiled at Remus. "No offense, Moony."

"I'm fine," Remus chuckled. He smoothed his hands over the fabric, tugging the jacket neatly down over his hips. The movement made Sirius moan.

"Oh, gee." Peter picked up his camera and snapped a picture of Remus, who turned from the mirror and posed. Another snap. "And one of Sirius Black on the Potter's wedding day, pre-reception." The camera clicked again.

"Fuck it, Peter!" Sirius shouted. "You better not show that around!" His friends laughed as he dove into his clothes. 

"I'll see you downstairs," Peter said, still grinning. The door closed quietly behind him.

Remus laughed again, leaning against a convenient bureau, watching Sirius muss his hair to make it 'just so'. "Now is that so bad?"

Sirius turned to see his profile in the mirror. "No. Pretty good actually. James was right on target with these."

"You look gorgeous," his boyfriend whispered.

"Don't do that, Remus," Sirius pleaded. "I'll be walking around with a hard-on the rest of the day."

"That can be remedied." Remus walked over, teasing Sirius with a deliberate stride, stopping in front of him and looking up into his face. His head tilted, inviting a kiss. 

"Ah, sweet torture," Sirius rasped. He made no move to kiss Remus yet, loving the feel of him rubbing against his body; their fingers twined around each other.

"You know what I'd like right now?"

"Us in bed naked?"

Another smile. "That too. But I was thinking about us on this floor, doing all sorts of interesting things."

"Mmm." Sirius would agree to most anything by this time; his mind was focused on southern points. He lifted a hand to caress Remus' lips and they kissed, tongues touching languidly. Hands disentangled, traced along trouser openings and unlatched. The white shirts were pulled out of the way.

Remus breathed out sharply as Sirius began stroking him, slowly. Breaking their kiss, Sirius smiled down at him, hips moving to follow that reciprocating hand.

The table creaked as they rested their weight against it. 

"We better use mouths for this," Remus said. "Less mess." He knelt on the floor.

Sirius gave a small nod, shut his eyes as he was taken into a delicious warmth. He bit his lip to keep silent. There was just the sound of Remus sucking, and the feel of his soft hair in his hands, and the white light of pleasure, and then for a long moment... the most unbelievable, intense perfection.

He finally opened his eyes to see Remus, bright eyes staring with rapture at his face, still hard and ready. 

"Let me make you come," he offered tenderly. He helped Remus to his feet, propping him carefully and going on his knees before him. The strong scent of his lover made Sirius breath deeply in for more, giving added strength to his suction. He gripped Remus' hips and did his best to make him explode...

He listened as soft whimpers were suddenly cut off; Remus stiffening and coming into his mouth; his dark hair was gripped tightly.

"What are you two -- Great stars!!" An elderly female voice went even higher in pitch as their deed became obvious. "Oh, **my**!"

They separated hastily, reality crashing down upon them. Sirius stood up fast, buttoning his trousers frantically. Remus practically fell over as he tried to do the same.

James came racing in. "Aunty, what happened?" he asked the grey-haired lady as she stumbled toward him. 

"These two... they were... I..." She went unsteadily toward the door, her cane clicking against furniture on the way.

James gaped at them and quickly aided his aunt out into his new wife's arms. "Lily, would you --"

Her face almost as red as her hair with suppressed mirth, Lily nodded and ushered Great-Aunt Clymestra away. Peter took her place, peeking round the frame at the scene. James pulled him in before firmly closing and locking the door. Then **he** exploded. 

"What the hell were you thinking, doing that in front of my aunt?! She's old; you could have killed her!"

Confidence restored as his clothes were now back in place, Sirius straightened with indignation. "Wait a minute, it's not like we invited her to watch! She should have knocked first!"

"Well, you two shouldn't have been --" James choked and paused to breathe "-- doing **that** in here!" His gaze landed on Remus, who gave him a somewhat embarrassed shrug. 

"Sorry?" he said.

"Sorry!"

"Well, I am, James, but Sirus is right, she **should** have knocked first!"

They all three glared at each other. 

Peter's eyes went to each of his friends' faces. "Well, there's nothing to be done about it now," he said practically. "I mean, she won't go around talking about it, will she, James?" 

James heaved a sigh as he thought. "No, the whole idea would be too shocking for words."

"There you go. And Lily will be able to smooth things out and calm her down. As long as Remus and Sirius avoid her, things should be OK. It's only for today."

James rubbed his hands nervously together. "I guess so." He glanced at the other two. "You think you can keep your distance for the rest of the day?"

Remus nodded. "Of course."

Sirius echoed his gesture. "Yeah."

"Well, then... I guess we can... go down to the reception." 

"We'll follow you in a bit," Sirius said. At his friend's doubtful expression, he explained further. "We have to wash up, you know."

James made a small noise in his throat. "Right."

Peter waved his camera. "Plus, I still have to take group pictures." He looked up at James. "We'd better go figure out the new seating arrangements for those."

"How about Aunty in one room and our loving canines in another?" James gave the two a sideways glance, but a hint of good-humour was returning to his eye. He unlocked the door and led Peter out before looking back. "Please don't -- uh... Come down where I can see you, eh?"

Sirius smiled wryly. "We won't. We will." 

Once more, the door closed.

He folded his arms and turned to Remus. His smile widened. "We're so naughty."

Remus laughed. "We can be very naughty indeed, Mr. Padfoot.


End file.
